world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
WIW Soul Survivor (2014)
Soul Survivor (2014) is an upcoming professional wrestling ipay-per-view (iPPV) event produced by World Incorporated Wrestling. It will take place on November 23, 2014 at the Helena Civic Center in Helena, Montana. It will be the sixteenth annual Survivor Series event. Background Halloween Hell will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WIW's primary television programs, Dynasty and Turbo. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the October 29 edition of Dynasty, Rex Martin announced a Traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match, with Team Enterprise captained by WIW World Heavyweight Champion Kevin McAlmond, facing Team Authority of Wrestling captained by MWA World Champion Matt Borske. Later that night, Mr. Money in the Bank Martin McAlmond defeated Josh Erickson, after which Matt Borske and Josh Erickson attacked Martin McAlmond until Kevin McAlmond made the save. On the November 5 edition of Dynasty, during a segment where Kevin McAlmond was about to announce his first team member, John Lehr interruped announcing that Matt Borske choose Josh Erickson to be his first teammate, a brawl began between Kevin McAlmond and Matt Borske broke out, Josh Erickson would make the save for Matt Borske, but would get taken out by Martin McAlmond, later that night Matt Borske and Josh Erickson defeated Kevin McAlmond and Martin McAlmond by countout after interference from The Authority of Wrestling, Kevin and Martin McAlmond would soon send them running and Kevin McAlmond announced that Martin McAlmond would be the first member of Team Enterprise. On the November 12 edition of Dynasty, John Lehr announced Josh Erickson and Daniel Gonzalez would be part of Team Authority of Wrestling, later that night Rex Martin agreed to put International Champion Ryan Barnhart on Team Enterprise, he also put Chris LeGreca on to Team Enterprise, later on in the night, Matt Borske, Josh Erickson and Daniel Gonzalez defeated Kevin McAlmond, Martin McAlmond and Chris LeGreca in a six man tag team match after LeGreca walked out on The McAlmond's, he would also be removed from Team Enterprise. At Clash of Champions, Taryn Schultz defeated Paige, Jessica Grace, Cassie Plumb, Tessa Smith and Katie Axline to win the WIW Divas Championship, earlier in the night, Sarah Vert defeated Ali Haunthausen and Katy Schulke to win a future shot at the WIW Divas Championship. On November 9, it was announced on WIW.com that Tarayn Schultz would defend the title against Sarah Vert at Soul Survivor. On the November 1 edition of Turbo, Andy Haegele defeated Dan Hooper to retain the WIW United Nations Championship after Jeffery Mahana attacked Dan Hooper costing him the WIW United Nations Championship, later that night Dan Hooper challenged Mahana to a match at the PPV, Mahana accepted the challenge, telling Hooper that he was just like him an old beaten man, and would be following Mahana as his Revolution begins. Results ; ; *Team Enterprise (Kevin McAlmond, Martin McAlmond, Ryan Barnhart and TBA) vs. Team Authority of Wrestling (Matt Borske, Josh Erickson, Ryan Gleason, Daniel Gonzalez and TBA) in a Traditional Soul Survivor tag team elimination match *Taryn Schultz © vs. Sarah Vert for the WIW Divas Championship *Dan Hooper vs. Jeffery Mahana Survivor Series elimination matches ;Team Hoopers/Pettit vs. Team Shield/All Americans : References External links